


Reunion

by qrowrito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Sad, why is everything I write sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis sees Steven for the first time since he disappeared five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Lapis fell on Steven's neck, clinging to him. He stood stock still, tense, wondering what she was going to do. Slowly, carefully, he draped is arms over her back. He felt her gem dig into his arm. That was new. It must have been because he was taller. They stood together for a long time, her clinging, him standing. It wasn't until Steven felt liquid on his neck that he realized Lapis was crying. He soon realized her shaking as well.

Neither spoke but Steven began to rub his friend's back, carefully avoiding her gem. She began to sob, crying into the young man's neck. Her skin was cool pressing against his warm neck. Carefully, Steven sank to the ground, making sure he wasn't sitting on Lapis's feet. She snuggled closer, still crying, still clinging to Steven's neck.

The gem let out a whimper, startling her friend. He rested his cheek in her hair and continued to rub her back.

"Are you ok Lapis?" Steven asked. 

Lapis didn't answer immediately. She tried to push her face farther into him. It didn't work.

"Lapis?" Steven murmured in her hair. "Can you hear me?"

Lapis sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry." The gem was so quiet Steven almost wasn't sure she had spoken at all. "I love you."

Tears welled up in Steven's eyes at those three words. He laid his face in her soft hair and cried. It felt so good hearing someone say that. After all these years, someone was explicitly telling Steven that he meant something to them. 

"I love you too Lapis." Steven said quietly. His voice was muffled from the hair.

"W- um. Uh..." Lapis started. She sobbed again and tightened her grip on him.

"It's ok Lapis. What do you need?" Steven asked. He hoped the words were as comforting as he intended.

Lapis spoke again, still very quiet. "Will you rub my gem please? A-and talk to me?" She began to cry again. Steven suddenly noticed that his shirt was getting wet.

Steven raised the hand on his friend's back, rubbing her gem as requested. He whispered comfort into her hair. The effect was almost immediate, as Lapis' shaking slowed to a stop and she loosened her grip a bit. 

It didn't take long for the gem to calm down. She finally relaxed completely in Steven's arms, letting him hold her. They sat together for a while, enjoying each other's company. The presence of another felt wonderful.

"Thank you Steven. I'm glad you're safe. I-I love you." Lapis murmured.

"I love you too Lapis. I'm glad I can see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much, I've been out of a writing mood. I'll try to update more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
